The Dark Gods
by Ianian58
Summary: The Dark Gods. The term Chiron gave to the gods after they mysteriously faded, and suddenly came back; completely different. The gods now fight in a free-for-all, the demigods task themselves to stop them, Percy and Jason lead the defenses and charge, as the gods ravage the land around the world. Yet, are the demigods, Percy and Jason not enough? Will the gods destroy the world?
1. The Dark Gods

_What? I am the Goddess of Wisdom and now Darkness, did you think you could possibly blind me with my own domain? - Athena when confronted by Percy Jackson two years after appearance of the Dark Gods._

* * *

There were whispers of worries and help in Camp Half Blood. Fire burned some cabins, too much for the campers to put out before many of the cabins would be burnt down. Some cabins had been burnt down completely already, outside of the Big House was probably every camper, many of them burned, some bleeding, some in shock, some in confusion, and some even in the verge of death. It was a very cloudy, and dark day. Dark indeed.

"Chiron; please tell me we were able to get contact with the Romans." Percy said, his voice worried, croaky and exhausted. His left hand was dark, burnt badly from recently, his eyes were darker from tiredness; his dark hair with ashes, his left foot was barefoot. And he was slumping against the wall.

"Percy you must relax." Chiron advised him, the centaur was in his wheelchair, he was perfectly fine contrary to the situation outside, in-fact, the Big House stood perfectly fine. Percy breathed more carefully following Chiron's advice. "The Romans had a similar incident….Lupa is handling everything; and like Dionysus; Terminus is gone."

Percy breathed slowly. He asked; "What _happened _Chiron?"

The old teacher of heroes frowned. His hair now grayish, old, stressed. A quiet aura surrounded him. "Something horrible Percy, something the gods feared would happen. Something they feared worst than all the threats they have faced..."

"What happened?" Percy repeated himself, as he know realized Chiron _knew _what happened.

"The gods have faded."

Percy blinked, processing Chiron's word. "Chiron-" he stuttered, "that's not possible; it makes no sense considering the fact _Hades_ attacked us, if he hadn't disappeared all of a sudden we might be all dea -"

Chiron raised his hand immediately Percy became quiet. He really had no idea what Chiron meant.

"Percy. What happens when the gods fade?" Chiron asked.

Percy stopped moving. Thinking of the answer which he knew, but he found it difficult to put into words. "They…fade from existence, being erased from existence when they are forgotten…" he began.

"But what happens after that to the god? Where is the god?"

Percy froze. He tried to think of answer. He wasn't the brightest, but he knew a lot. "I don't know." Was his response. Chiron observed Percy as he said those words. As if judging him on something. Percy felt uncomfortable under Chiron's glaze.

"It is a theory formed by demi-gods," Chiron began, "that the gods simply are nothing, they are just gone, their simple train of thought is gone, they are nothing. Only their memories remain…" Chiron momentarily stopped, he looked at Percy as if afraid he'd confuse him but Percy seemed to understand. "but….Athena, who supports that theory has an alternative occurrence…"

"Which is them burning down camps after they fade?" Percy was able to respond sarcastically, yet still confused, especially still trying to understand how the gods had faded, if Chiron was right.

"Worse." Chiron replied darkly to Percy's sarcasm, to which he frowned. "Athena worked on a theory she was truly worried about, the chances of it happening were slim, but it deeply disturbed her, she thought of the idea in the seventeenth century, the simple idea, for a goddess like her drove her to the brink of insanity."

"I don't see that happening." Percy muttered.

"But it did, four mortal wars resulted in her anxiety and worry. The idea is difficult to comprehend for us, but for the gods it is easy, but it causes much anxiety and worry." Chiron moved around his wheelchair. His face darker than before as he looked out at the window. Campers had been able to clear the fires from burning cabins, more demi-gods flooded into the surrounding areas of the big house, with large portable infirmaries, Apollo Campers tending to the hurt campers.

"To think Hades alone could do this much damage at his current state…"Chiron muttered horrified, temporarily away from the world around him.

"Chiron." Percy said loudly, Chiron snapped back to reality.

"Right, Athena's theory." he responded, no longer dazed. "You see Percy, Athena saw the possibility of a chance, for the thought of an immortal deity to still exist. To be floating around. And these simple thoughts are so powerful- it can reshape the immortal being that no longer existed- to exist."

Percy was getting confused. Exist to not exist but leave something behind that makes them exist. It made no sense. Well for him.

"Wait, if you said the gods for an unknown reason, suddenly disappeared, why then? And why would someone like Hades attack camp?"

"One question at a time." Chiron replied, referring to Percy's habit of asking various questions in a few seconds. Percy's breath relaxed to a near-normal level. "The gods are infinite Percy, their thoughts are more than it can appear, some gods were something different, some things they were once even they can't remember, their personalities are different when they would reform because of this, their thoughts of the past remains, yet vanished in a sense…" Chiron said.

"This all sounds like as it would never happen, yet there is this one small chance of it happening…" Percy muttered, still processing Chiron's word slowly.

"If I am right, if Athena was right Percy, the gods have become, the Dark Gods, becoming oblivious of the world around them, oblivious of their little mortal sense and then their nature will overcome them, and the mortal world will be turned to their war ground." Chiron said this darkly.

Percy stood quietly as Chiron said this.

"Entire populations of cities gone due to the temptation of Aphrodite, an entire country drowned by your own father, the entire atmosphere covered by Zeus's powerful lightning…" Chiron stopped looking at the outside, his wounded students. "If I am right, which I fear I am, if Athena's theory was right, which I fear it is, then I am afraid we have entered a period of darkness, of war against these Dark Gods."

* * *

**So yeha. Dark Gods. Yep. Gods fading for no reason. No; for an unknown reason. The Dark Gods. It is mentioned Hades attacked the camp, before leaving suddenly. If it was Hades at his full form he could have probably wiped out Long Island, but it seems they are weaker….but how weak? Enough for people like Jason and Percy to fight? Or will it be too much for demi-gods? **


	2. Visitors

**Review Reply: **

**Mythomagic-Champion: Thanks for the compliment! **

**Rockhard034: Thanks! I usually make stories with "original" plots so to speak. The PJO Fanfictions have truly become much infested with repeated stories, which is a disappointment. There is rarely a REAL story with a plot. And sadly those which sometimes are very good rarely get attention.**

**Superrjw: I think some people will really like the Dark Gods, which is a part of the aim of this story. **

**BadassBatman: Haha, I guess I've started to make a name for myself in the PJO Community, or maybe some people exaggerate me and are making my ego grow, who knows. For the Percabeth question, well that will be later answered. **

**Acquiringwriter: Thanks! **

**Review Reply End.**

**Remember, say your opinion for all kind of things. Pairings and so on. All opinions welcome.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson **was very relaxed. Sure there were endless clouds of darkness in the sky with no visible end, sure he was paranoid that the clouds will suddenly grip him and take him to the air to suffocate him, or maybe thousands of hundreds –_if that makes sense- _of hundreds of thousands of lightning bolts could come down and fry him worse than poor chicken in a fast food restaurant.

But Percy Jackson was in a small river. His domain. His territory. His area. _My domain_. Percy thought to himself those words. _My domain. _He laughed outwardly, it was light laugh but irregardless a laugh as if remembering an old joke he was told long ago. The area where he was a beautiful place. The river he was in wasn't short and was cut off by two six foot cascades, a part of the river above where he swam, and a part of the river below where he swam.

To his left, a massive rock, part of the ground covered it, the only exit where he swam was in the right, where there was a small hill, a small log-cabin as well. In the distance where he swam, facing towards where the cascade coming down to the lower part of the river, a city stood out, surrounded by water from his view, which was considerably high. The city had tall skyscrapers, yet even though it wasn't dark, the dark clouds definitely lit down the sky, meaning it would be logical to use electricity, but only half of the city seemed to be using electricity; Manhattan.

He looked at the city for a while from the edge of the cascade holding to a nearby boulder. He looked at the sky again and began exiting the river. He took his clothes which laid on a chair, grabbing them he was already dry, being a Son of Poseidon had its advantages. He began sprinting across to the very close hill, he reached in a few seconds as he was in front of the log house, he looked at it for a second and resumed sprinting now going down the hill.

Percy took a right turn, facing away the city now, immediately he was in a small road, yet it was old and rotten, he was more inside a forest rather than following the road. He began slowing down he jogged, as he did he heard a noise, he immediately took out Riptide, the bronze gold shined in the darker forest due to the trees blocking away light, in response to taking out Riptide a white bunny immediately began hopping away in fear of the man who held the bronze sword. Percy smiled at his own stress as he began walking in the forest.

Finally he reached two statues in the old road, the entire area around was surrounded by thick trees; this was the only entrance in to the forest through this side unless you wanted to go to war with trees. The two statues in the old road were of the God Poseidon, they were at least four feet tall and stood on a marble stand, the statue was bronze as the God Poseidon in the statue stood with his Trident and was surrounded by water.

In the other side to the statue stood Thalia Grace and some other women, the Hunt.

"Hey Kelp Brain, we've been waiting an hour, where have you been?" Thalia immediately demanded, her voice annoyed- not angry, but annoyed. The Hunters with her simply sighed, most of them seemed plain out tired.

Percy looked around Thalia, he stood on his tiptoes and looked behind her, only seeing the remains of that old road and trees.

"Where's the rest of the Hunt?" Percy asked curiously only seeing Thalia with three girls.

"We're a little back, we're preparing to move, I came ahead, though I plan to go back soon." Thalia explained. "We've been getting attacked by monsters non-stop since we started our Canadian Expedition."

"Really? That much?" Percy asked now curious.

"Just give us permission to enter." Thalia replied with her eyes closed, a hint of frustration in her voice. Percy smiled when Thalia got angry.

"_I Percy Jackson allow Thalia Grace and the Hunters of Artemis to enter to my territory."_

Wind bellowed through the trees of the forest. There was silence for half a second and then suddenly the statues of Poseidon glowed a gold color, before suddenly stopping. Thalia took a few, hesitant, careful steps through the roads.

"Hey, don't you have confidence in me on lowering the barriers?" Percy asked, pretending to be offended.

"You almost killed me last time." Thalia reminded him.

Percy looked up obliviously, though he then smiled looking at Thalia. "Oh, I guess I did." Thalia herself couldn't help but give a small laugh, to which her fellow Huntress simply gave her an odd look at how she just laughed at a joke that she almost died. Though one of them smiled.

Percy and Thalia embraced themselves in a quick hug. "It's been what? Nine months?"

"A year." Thalia corrected Percy. Percy smiled and Thalia responded with her own.

"Ashley, Megan, return to camp to prepare for us to camp inside the Manhattan Area, we've already discussed, Lila, you come with me since you still have that poison in your arm."

The two girls nodded as they ran away. The other girl nodded weakly, Percy now noted her bandage on her left arm.

"Poison?" Percy asked as they began jogging to his little house.

"Yes, a Chimera. I'm sure you have an antidote."

Percy's face immediately became worried in a manner. "I think I do…"

Thalia suddenly glared at him darkly. "You think?"

Percy gave a nervous laugh. "Did I say that? I meant I totally do." he almost stuttered. Much to his discomfort, Thalia still looked at him darkly. Halfway out of the forest, the Huntress who was poisoned, Lila, fell to the ground, breathing harshly.

"Oy, is she okay?" Percy immediately asked loudly, as he turned back to check on her with Thalia. Thalia was the one who ultimately checked on her, her face suddenly filled with dread and worried. Though the calm breaths from the girl made Thalia give relieved sigh. Thalia grabbed the girl by her arms, carrying her.

"She has two days, come on, I can cure this in a mintue."

The two cousins walked. "It's been three years." Percy mentioned as they exited the forest. Manhattan viewable.

"Manhattan looks so full of hope." Thalia said happily.

"Not like it was three years ago." Percy replied slightly darker.

"It's one of the city in best conditions. Much better than Toronto or Seattle…those places are depressing now-a-day."

Percy opened the log cabin door for Thalia, as she with the poisoned girl entered Percy's house, it was larger by the help of magic, at least twice as large. Thalia set the girl on her back carefully and with cautious on a long table, she immediately looked around Percy's medical supplies which were out in the open.

"Is it so bad outside of the East Cost?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded. "Percy, entire population of men and woman are sometimes gone because of Aphrodite, I heard Edinburgh in the UK was wiped off the map due to a flood…your father…only Washington D.C, which is where Jason is stationed is as healthy as Manhattan."

Percy looked out a window as Thalia found an antidote for the specific poison her Huntress had. She began treating her.

"You're going to Camp Half Blood?" Percy guessed.

"Yeha. You should visit too, many people want to see you, you have after all beaten the strongest god that demi-gods have faced in this little war." Thalia said.

"Hecate was powerful." Percy admitted. Thalia smiled slightly and kept on treating her Huntress.

"Yet we've never faced Major Gods….it worries me, we're spread thin throughout the world."

That was the plan for the demi-gods. Protect the world. Stop the Dark Gods. The Dark Gods. Such a thought still seemed foreign to Percy. Yet it was true. Demi-Gods were sent around the world, sometimes to small areas like Manhattan, where he alone was, sometimes, big cities like Paris or London where there were ten to twenty demi-gods.

They've faced minor gods, some that Chiron himself didn't know exist. But they've been stopped. Yet it hasn't been in favor of the demi-gods. Entire population of cities are suddenly gone, an entire region is suddenly flooded to the ground for days, it's a living nightmare for mortals _and _demi-gods.

Lily, the Huntress let out a shout of pain as Thalia treated her, Thalia toughly held her to the table as the girl relaxed.

"I can't." Percy suddenly said.

Thalia looked at him. "What?"

"You told me to visit Camp Half Blood- I can't."

"Ever since Lupa and Chiron came up with this strategy two years ago and you were assigned here you've never visited camp." Thalia said. "It's Annabeth isn't it?"

"It's odd being trounced by a fifteen year old." Percy said.

Thalia gave a small smile. "The Huntress's of Artemis immortality isn't gone but-" she stopped suddenly. "Hey! Don't change the subject!"

_So close. _Percy thought to himself.

"Percy Jackson is afraid of a girl?" Lily, the girl who was poisoned taunted. She just seemed that she couldn't afford to let that possible insult not be told. Percy's head immediately boiled.

"Hey! You're poisoned and hurt! Act like it!"

"But…" Percy whispered. "pretty much it, it's because of Annabeth."

Thalia looked at her cousin for a few seconds. "Don't let yourself get down. She wanted to do it, she has something to prove for all the demi-gods; that demi-gods can be just as smart as the gods." Thalia said, her voice confident and unwavering as if she was some charismatic leader which she really isn't.

"Athena was driven insane trying to understand-"

Chiron appeared. Well to be more specific. He didn't really appear. Only his head. In an Iris Message.

"Percy." Chiron said urgently. Percy's eyes widened in surprise. Chiron only used emergency Iris Messages in-case of well, emergencies. "We can note a major source of power in Manhattan- it's above the scale of a minor god, it's definitely a major god."

Percy's eyes widened. "Major God?"

"Ri-right now?" Thalia stuttered in her own surprise. Lily, the Huntress's own eyes widened.

"Got it! I'm going right now!" Percy responded swiping the Iris Message as Chiron disappeared.

"Thalia, you need to help me!"

Thalia nodded, her eyes much more serious, so where Percy's. She looked at Lily; "Lily, get to the Huntress's, tell them to rush over to Manhattan, there's a major god, though tell one of them to continue treating you, you still can't fight, got it?" Thalia quickly gave instructions.

"G-got it!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Percy shouted as he opened the door. He could feel the ground disturbed, the sea shake, lightning crackled around, he could feel the enormous pressure from the distanced Manhattan. The pressure he's felt more than twice. The God of War. Mars.

* * *

**So; any questions? Ask and I'll answer. So, what do you think the pairing should be? I don't have any planned to be honest. So uhh, give suggestions.**


	3. Mars The God of War

**Sorry for not updating, MoA waiting and all. Anyways, I advise you to read the chapter carefully as you **_**will **_**get confused. Also, in the beginning of all chapters, I will put a quote I will likely use in the future of the story.**

* * *

_**Will I go insane? My mother almost did- my pride is getting to me, and she is a Goddess. I realize the fact my pride is taking over me yet I vowed I would find out why the gods faded. ~Annabeth Chase talking to Frank Zhang.**_

* * *

Driving to the main area around Manhattan was difficult. Considering the surroundings of Manhattan, the rest of New York, had been completely devastated and practically abandoned, with buildings tumbled, roads ruined, and even trees and other kinds of nature was growing out of those buildings.

And considering the argument, if it can be called an argument, was also making the quick drive frustrating to Percy in specific.

"You should've taken the left." Thalia said in a bored manner as she looked at the window from the passenger seat.

"I'm going the right way."

"Should've taken the left."

"I'm going the right way." Percy now replied near an irritated tone.

"Should've taken the left, much faster." Thalia repeated, she now smiled slightly as she noticed Percy's tone, she had succeeded at not only engaging a 'argument' but also frustrated her cousin. It was hobby of hers.

After much 'arguing', which means Thalia talking of how they should have taken the left, Percy merely responded he is on the right path, they finally reached Manhattan, it wasn't exactly lively, Percy's car was very old, the engine practically huffed it's last breath as they stopped, a few locals entering the once-lively and great area of Manhattan looking at the random people.

Some of the locals did recognize the stranger with green-ocean eyes and jet black hair, some even waved their hands in gestures of a greeting.

"I hate this car." Percy stated; and as if the god of intention intended that, the car began to make an odd wracking noise and then it turned off by itself. Percy looked slightly frustrated, but then looked around the buildings in the city; he took out Riptide as he got off the car and ignoring the mortals. He looked at Thalia who was also getting out of the car, the fifteen year-old daughter of Zeus was wearing her camouflage seemed nervous; she was biting her lips; her hands were on her bow, already notched with an arrow.

"Relax." Percy said, his tone intended to calm Thalia's odd nervousness, she wasn't like this.

"Not with this pressure I can't." Thalia replied.

She made a good point, Percy thought. His own hands were shaking a little at the pressure he felt around the city, it was strong, it was heavy, and it was pretty disheartening. To describe the pressure was difficult; the best Percy could come up with are the words conflict, anger and reason in between each other, mingling. Or something around those words. He really had no idea how to describe the pressure.

Percy moved forward along the streets, Thalia followed soon, both of them looking around, especially at the buildings. Percy's ADHD made him wonder of many things; especially how the mist made two demi-gods holding weapons in a nervous stance looked like. Maybe the mist has lost its originality and it would make them invisible to mortals. Maybe.

Percy also let the general atmosphere- the pressure- sink in. It was gloomy and dark. He's lived in Manhattan many years. Yet he wondered what mortals thought of the world. Cities destroyed in the blink of an eye, populations mysteriously disappearing. Thinking about it, it would be horrible to be in a situation, especially not knowing why. From what Percy has heard, New York was hit by a powerful earthquake.

Skyscrapers fell, buildings collapsed; Manhattan seemed, miraculously, for the shaking and magnitude to be less. But how could a lone earthquake destroy all of New York City but a fraction of it?

It wasn't just an earthquake. It was massive storm, the largest in history it reached Europe to North America, and it was only a year ago. It was so powerful, Percy barely made it weak, and Percy remembers, trying to stop the storm with his powers put him greatly ill for a month. Yet the storm pounded so many areas of the world, and New York once again suffered.

By this time, every area of the world had suffered at least four major natural disasters. It was the end of the world in the eyes of many mortals. Countries fell apart, only bigger nations like the United States, France, China and so on have hold on, but according to what he's heard, they barely have control in the countries any more. Chaos is supreme in the world.

Percy saw the broken buildings, some in half, rubbles from years ago, he noticed people speaking and socializing in tall buildings, some stores that mostly sold food- of course most without electricity. Yet people still were walking in the streets and talking; it may be a fraction of what was Manhattan, but there was life.

Percy saw this one boy, eleven, running with another similar looking girl, also eleven, happily playing and smiling. That's when he came to reinforce his opinion; people still had hope. Even if it was in the mind of a child who cried when his mother cried irregardless of what he knew. Thalia stopped, Percy's head turned around, her eyes were solidly concentrated to the other side of the street.

"Mars is here." Thalia said, her tone was low in a whispering voice as if afraid he would hear her.

"How do you know?" Percy asked in the same whispering tone.

Thalia pointed to the nine foot tall man in the other side of the street.

"Very subtle of him." Percy stated with a tone of sarcasm in it. Percy truthfully never liked serious situations, and he would at least like to have some humor.

"Oh yes. Subtle. If you shouted it and made the areas behind you explode when you say it." His cousin replied in a similar humoristic voice, Thalia slightly smiled at the thought.

The nine foot tall man- presumably Mars of course, was, as stated, nine foot tall, meaning the man was huge. But he was also buff, no fat, just muscles, the guy was large, tall, and thick, his war boots must have been size twenty, and of course, he carried a large sword which rested in his back; how could a god of war not have a sword? The sword itself was probably seven feet, taller than Percy himself, and who knows how much it weighs.

Mars skin was oddly red, it wasn't human. It was like a hybrid between a demon and a human, and Percy just noted the odd trident-ending tail behind him. Very new. The God of War wore a military uniform, yet his helmet was something medieval soldiers would wear, and he wore ancient Roman Chest Armor. It was like a mix of the devil and mars, along with a style of modern day military uniform.

Mars appeared to look back at the demigods with his red eyes, for a second, everything not godly was away from Percy's mind, it was only him, Thalia, and Mars like as if the color was being drained from the world.

"Who are you, Mortals? I sense godly blood in you."

Mars said this with a deep voice, he voice echoed around the area, mortals walked along, yet Percy for a reason felt the color of the world being drained away and only Thalia, Mars and he had color. Percy took a defensive stance, he's fought three gods, Hecate almost killed him various times; but that was for another time. Percy felt Thalia next to him also notching her silver-tipped arrow, her black usually spiky-hair grown in a long pony tail.

Yet Mars did nothing. He wasn't aggressive; he seemed to be staring at the two demi-gods, technically, his half-cousins. Percy thought many things once again due to his ADHD, or maybe he was too nervous at the stare Mars was giving the two of them. He didn't initially think Mars would be aggressive, but Hecate was, in-fact aggressive, he didn't know Hecate had been in New York until he was buying food yet he was attacked and barely escaped from her.

So he thought Mars; even with his alternative and much more annoying Greek ego anger-management problem holder, Ares, was not Mars but with Hecate's encounter, Mars may be aggressive. But the god of war had an odd look in the eyes he had never seen in Mars, they were almost demonic, angry, vengeful, like he was thinking of ways to torture you, yet his stance seemed so calm and observant, almost hesitant yet he gave off an aura of power and confidence.

"I sense Greek Blood…yet a fraction of Roman…." His voice still deep and loud, his voice trailed as if he rearranging his thoughts.

Percy didn't know how much time he had been staring at Mars and vice-versa, it felt like minutes, but it was probably a few seconds.

"Lord Mars." Thalia took initiative, her tone was restricted it was not the casual tone she would use, nor was it the tone she would use with her father- even then it was more casual, yet Thalia said this with a great caution.

Percy had no idea what happened.

Mars appeared closer to them, he was practically right in front of their face and his chest –since he was so tall- in front of their faces, Percy and Thalia in instinct and in surprise jumped back with their weapons ready for any kind of combat yet Mars stood there observing them with no weapons out, his large sword in his back and his long bulky arms in his side.

"Daughter of Jupiter…no…Zeus…and a son of Pos….yes…Poseidon…"

Mars voice now had a different tone, it sounded like as if it was trying to connect pieces Percy realized. Confused. Lost. "You should leave this area demi-god, I have no quarrel with your kind, and I merely will use this area for attracting an opponent of mine."

_Attracting an opponent of mine_ caught Percy's imagination. His thoughts were interrupted when a powerful aura burst out of no were, behind the god of War the remains of a still large skyscraper began to fall, and it collided in the street, also hitting another building. With people. The ground began to shake slightly, clouds started fill the air, lightning hit all around, and random explosions began in some building at a slow pace.

"What are you doing?!" Percy now demanded while shouting, he moved a little forward, Thalia started moving to the left, around Mars.

"I merely am attracting an opponent." Mars said his voice calm and clear. "I suggest you leave- I have no quarrel with you two."

"Stop this." Thalia now said from the left of Mars side, her tone now came slightly more hostile and poisonous, as if her restricted tone had been changed by the aura. Yet Percy heard mortals screaming, some probably dying, the explosions didn't seem often or huge, around twenty seconds he could hear them though, he knew people were dying.

"I cannot." Mars eyes moved around obviously noting Thalia was moving to his left.

Thalia looked at Percy. Their eyes spoke for them.

_He's not stopping._

_You think you can hold your own against Mars in the ocean? _

_If we can get him there. _

Percy moved forward swinging with Riptide, Mars, surprisingly to Percy, seemed surprise. Yes; Percy was surprised that he was surprised. It happens. He moved three step backs to avoid Riptide; the arrow from Thalia's bow came out. Mars then moved to the right. The ocean river wasn't far off. And it was to the right.

"You attack me?"

The aura stopped, for a brief and happy moment for Percy and probably Thalia, the explosions seemed to stop, the small shaking of the grounds ceased, and the skies were already clearing. But the aura around Mars was now more focused. On himself.

"Be it."

Thalia had already notched and fired three arrows in an amazing amount of time, yet Mars moved quick even with such a large body, he had enough time to reach his long and logically heavy sword, he swung it to the left which was the directions from Thalia's arrows, and with powerful accuracy he cut them down.

Thalia scowled, already having fired another arrow and notching another, Mars was moving towards Thalia. Percy moved now. There was no big war cry, nothing like that, no use wasting your breathe. He swung Riptide to the legs reaching Mars since he was so tall, yet Mars actually jumped. Thalia took a chance and shot another arrow, yet Mars moved his right hands to where the arrow was targeting, the arrow bounced off from the iron gauntlets.

Mars now faced Percy, he lunged with his massive sword with ease, Percy then side-stepped, he lowered his sword to his side as Mars moved the sword towards Percy, Riptide and Mar's Sword collided briefly before Mars brought his back, now swinging it, Percy then moved his sword to block it, Mars then moved forward, pushing Percy back.

Then to Percy's surprise Mars with his strength pushed Percy back and turned around.

Just in time to block Thalia's arrow. Thalia scowled. Mars now moved towards Thalia refocusing on his original target, Percy moved on forward to catch up with him. But Mars reached Thalia first, he swung his large sword with ease again, but Thalia with her relatively small body easily dodged it as she ducked and rolled around, Mars lowered his sword moving it closer through the ground but Thalia easily jumped, she for a moment actually stood on top of Mars sword for a second before she jumped backwards, firing her arrow, Mars moved his sword up and practically cut the arrow in half with the ease of before.

Percy took advantage; he began moving forward Mars turned to face him yet Percy moved left much earlier, and he swung to the right with Riptide while moving forward yet Mars moved his massive sword to strike back. Percy's instincts screamed at him to stop, and he did stop and to add to that he moved back; if he had kept going he would've been cut in half by the seven feet sword.

Percy breathed slowly. Getting him near water would be hard.

Thalia shot another arrow, Percy charged, Mars then swung his sword, slashing the arrow and discouraging Percy's charge, Percy then moved to the right.

"You two fight well."

Percy hoped this idea would work. "You're pretty bad, I mean, I'm not even fighting at my best." Percy then claimed, yet his muscles ached and breathed from his mouth. Then again, his best was near water. Mars expression changed from that of neutrality to that of anger immediately. That wouldn't have happened with Mars, he would've just shrugged it off.

Mars then charged at Percy, Percy turned to run. Thalia was behind, shooting arrows at Mars, yet Mars would merely wave his sword behind and slash the arrows with great agility, Percy would bet Thalia is incredibly frustrated. Thalia must have shot ten shots in one second, because Mars stopped chasing and turned to Thalia.

"Hey, fighting a girl? And Romans claim to be so honorable while you attack a defenseless girl." Percy shouted this calmly yet quickly, catching the attention of Mars whose head almost did a three-sixty. He was visibly angry, something Mars would have never been so easily taunted, yet Thalia also seemed pretty angry at the defenseless comment, but he would worry about that later.

Mars chased Percy, Thalia didn't shoot arrow now but she was running with them, behind Mars, Percy knew because he glanced back, and noticed Thalia notching an arrow but it seemed to be a different arrow. What it was, he didn't know. He noticed mortals largely ignored them, though some did look at him but merely moved on, maybe they saw three friendly friends playing tag or something.

Percy could see the ocean, or river, whatever.

Thalia fired her arrow.

Mars turned around on turn, he slashed his sword as usual, and once again halted the arrow, Percy was ready to charge but Mars then screamed in surprise, he could see statics of electricity around him as he stepped back and dropped his seven feet sword on the ground.

An electric arrow.

Not bad.

Percy decided that Mars would chase Thalia know, so he needed to get his attention again, but Percy felt confident that Mars didn't have a sword, so he charged, Mars turned around just in time to surprisingly with ease dodge his sword, Mars know with his right long and thick arm launched it straight. Percy was surprised by this, he barely blocked it with his sword, and it had an effect.

It's like being behind a brick wall hiding from a ramming bus. Percy actually was forced back by the force, he felt his feet of the ground for at least five seconds as his body moved backwards, though he landed on his feet he was for a few seconds clumsy. Mars now charged at the stunned Percy.

Percy thought quickly trying to reorganize his mind but it wasn't enough time, Mars was quick.

Thank the gods for the Huntresses.

Practically a volley of arrows from two sides, at least nine on each, he saw from his corner and behind Mars at least seven Huntresses combined, not including Thalia. Mars stopped to his relief, he then looked around in surprise, he then unleashed the same aura of before, arrows slowed and halted, yet at least two of them got through the odd aura, as if it were limited.

One of them bounced off as it hit armor, one of them hit his left arm, Mars seemed to flinch.

"About time you all arrive." Percy murmured. The Huntress would be probably in buildings, long range shooting, some of them on the ground.

Percy charged. Mars turned swinging his long arms, even if one of them were injured, Percy jumped back and Mars took that as a sign as he moved forward, swinging with all he's got, he noticed some Huntress were moving forward, Mars as he swung his arm and Percy moved back, he faced the moving Huntress, various arrows almost hit him but he moved forward, the arrows either missed or hit the armor. Mars was fast. He swung his leg with force, a force of wind seemed to startle the Huntress with daggers, one of them even fell.

With the hesitation from his other opponents, Mars turned to Percy. Percy was moving with his feet backwards, while blocking Mars powerful hands and often his legs. Yet it was hard to keep up, but he was moving to the ocean, he was reaching it.

Then Mars threw a flurry, Percy couldn't block them and began to dodge and Mars began to slow down, getting tired Percy then blocked his right hand.

But he couldn't block the fast-moving left hand.

Luckily he didn't have to.

Thalia was also pretty quick. Thalia was at her side, she had her shield, Aegis, blocking his left hand, she had her spear in her other hand. Note to self; when in trouble, rely on Thalia, she'll get there on time.

But that didn't stop Mars from swinging, his hands were ten Minotaur's in one, he would break your bones with them.

Then Mars with his legs swept forth from the right, Thalia and Percy moved back at the force, the force coming from the leg actually stunned Percy, and it must have stunned Thalia.

Mars turned, swinging three legs from the left and right again, the Huntress and arrows practically stopped in their tracks.

This was becoming repetitive.

But it turned new when Mars jumped over Thalia and Percy, getting behind them. Thalia and Percy turned, Thalia jabbed with her spear and Percy lunged, Mars blocked both of the attacks with his wrists that were armored, then he began swinging with more speed.

And Percy got hit for being the hero protecting Thalia.

Thalia was getting tired, moving so fast must have its disadvantages, and Mars maybe noticed this and began pressuring her more.

And one punched slipped through on track to Thalia's face which would probably kill her.

Percy moved to the left and took it on the shoulder.

Have you ever been rammed by bus? Because this was fifty times was worse. Percy immediately went to the ground, he felt his left shoulder break, he dropped Riptide immediately as the pain went through, he couldn't resist the urge to scream in pain.

It must have sent a shock through everyone but the concentrated Thalia because the Huntresses didn't do much.

And another punch came to Thalia's face.

But it stopped.

Like as if time had stopped, everyone stood still, Thalia's eyes were widened, Percy was starting to lose consciousness from such pain, the Huntress were frozen, so was Mars, his red eyes looked around and moved back.

He sneered angrily. "Athena…I've found you…"

Were the last words before Mars disappeared, and Percy lost consciousness.

* * *

**And it's done. **

**Mars hit's pretty hard, let's just say. **

**He was looking for Athena.**

**Thalia was about to get her face smashed.**

**The Hunt is useless at this situation. **

**Thalia is quick but gets tired quickly. **

**Percy can hold himself against a god. **

**That's all we've learned today folks! How will Percy recover? What has Mars meant of drawing someone and what was his comment of Athena? Will Percy go to visit Camp Half Blood? Come back next time in another chapter of the Dark Gods! **

**Oh by the way, review with any pairing you'd like. Fans rule. Remember that. **

**-Ian**


	4. Tired Feeling

"_**You're interesting Son of Zeus," Aphrodite began.**_

"_**Jupiter." Jason corrected.**_

"_**Ah; it is the same; but the result will be the same, I'll make you mine." Aphrodite boldly said, waving her hand.**_

* * *

**Percy woke up **with an urge to roll over and fall back asleep. But all he remembered was Ares hitting him. Hard. His eyes stayed open for more than ten seconds as he watched the roof in where he was. Wooden. He moved his head right to left, his eyes analyzing the area around him. He was in his little home that was on the border to the remains of New York City, and close to Manhattan.

He looked around and slowly began to move of the bed- his bed to be correct. He felt no pain when he stood up. He moved his head, clearing his eyes. He was definitely in his house. He then moved his right shoulder to clear his eyes. And that's when he felt pain.

Percy stopped himself, his eyes moving to his right arm, it was covered with a bandage, specifically the shoulder area, and he could barely move the right arm. Looking at it the memories came back of the punch that Ares- no, Mars had hit him with. He remembered though that it wasn't meant for him, it was for Thalia; Percy merely intervened.

He moved himself in a fine manner, only his right arm hurt so he could move. He walked and opened the wooden door with his left hand now. Opening it he saw the decently sized room, a small area with standard things like a refrigerator, microwave; a kitchen you could say, but Percy rarely used it. A table with four seats and two couches facing each other along with a few interior decorations like some old carpets from his old home in Manhattan, some pictures, and what not.

In the couch laid the lazy Thalia Grace, she wore the same military camouflage suit she wore when he got hit by the truck-like hitting Mars. When he entered the room she was yawning widely, she really didn't seem hurt or anything. Her electric blue eyes moved along with her head until she noticed him.

"Oh, you're awake." Thalia plainly said.

"Hey; why do you sound so disappointed." Percy called out, Thalia smiled slightly as Percy moved to sit down in the other couch. He noticed the look in Thalia's electric blue eyes. She was tired, the restless look she would have when she would stay awake too much time, or was too worried. But it was also thinking, looking for answers in a complicated problem she couldn't solve without pen and paper.

"I'm glad you're alright," Thalia commented, "by the way, does Mars really hit so hard?"

"No Thalia, I only hit my shoulder with granite to amuse you." Percy replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Thalia gave a small laugh. But it ended quickly, her eyes looked to his. "Sorry for getting tired so quickly when fighting Mars, I haven't been sleeping well the last few days." She claimed, this was followed by a sheepish smile. She did look tired Percy noticed. Her eyes seemed more distant and darker, troubled in a way.

"Hey it's no problem, we all got away live. No death no harm I guess."

Thalia closed her eyes, nodding her head slowly. "Yep. But Mars made me ask myself a lot of questions." Her eyes opened. "Why would he want to destroy Manhattan to attract an opponent?"

Percy's mind went back to the fight; he remembered Mars pre-battle talking of 'attracting' someone, his mind hurt trying to think of it, his mind still fuzzy from waking up.

"That's not like Mars. Maybe Ares…but…Mars would never do that." Percy remembered talking Mars in the past, the intimidating aura yet the somewhat revolving nobility.

"He seemed hesitant fighting us." Thalia said, now her head was looking at one of the windows.

"Really? I didn't notice after getting knocked out cold."

Thalia waved her hand in a way to dismiss Percy's comment. "He hesitated from time to time- openings he could have exploited weren't exploited-"

"Maybe he didn't notice the openings." Percy argued, he touched his right shoulder with his left arm.

"Mars is the God of War, how couldn't he notice weaknesses when fighting?"

Percy frowned. "I guess you have a point…" he said, his eyes were looking at Thalia- she looked very worried. "Where's the Huntress?"

"I sent them to Camp Half Blood." this was followed by a yawn.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Why so?"

"Well, someone had to make sure you were fine;" her tone was calm when saying this, it was normal, but her eyes darkener when she continued. "And three of them died after fighting Mars."

Percy blinked. _Mars actually killed some of the Huntress?_ "Thalia..." Percy knew how Thalia felt about the Huntress, she was the leader of them now, she's what kept them together.

"It wasn't Mars."

Percy blinked again. That surprised him. Thalia's voice at this was shaky; her eyes now seemed to find the table to their left far more interesting.

"What do you mean it wasn't Mars?" Percy asked surprise; he mentally hit himself for asking that, he thought of giving her time. But Thalia responded.

"It was one of my Hunters that did it." Thalia replied, "She's the one that killed the three huntresses." Percy noticed Thalia's hands were shaking, both hands now formed into a fist, anger filled inside waiting to burst out. But her electric blue eyes closed and slowly opened again.

The eyes turned to Percy, any hint of a storm in her mind was gone, and her eyes even seemed clearer, calmer. Yet Percy could feel her gaze in a different way from before. Her eyes seemed more observant, he felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

Thalia laid back slightly in the couch, she yawned once more now looking at the ceiling. "You were injured; I bought you back to this house of yours and I sent the Hunt forward. When we got here I got you inside- your right shoulder was practically broken,"

_Not surprising,_ Percy thought of the insane pain trying to move his shoulder.

"Then I heard them scream. One of my lieutenants came inside, panicking, I came outside and three of them were dead." Her voice was once more shaking, her hands closed to a fist.

"You know who it was?" Percy asked.

"You know that girl who had poison in her body from a Chimera two days ago?"

_Two days ago,_ Percy noticed.

Percy nodded.

"According to my lieutenants it was her- Lila is her name."

Percy frowned. "Didn't you say it would take a while to recover from the poison? Even though you did treat her."

Thalia was now looking at the ceiling completely now. "That's what I'm confused about. Lila wasn't supposed be able to move that much, but my lieutenants said she moved as quicker than you and Jason combined, she just stabbed the three Huntress and ran away."

"Quicker than me and Jason combined?" Percy raised his eyebrow asking this. _That's really quick._

Thalia's eyes came down to meet Percy's again. "Apparently…but I don't know, I need to personally look into this more…" she stood up from the couch, mobbing her neck.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, obviously wanting to move from the subject.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Percy replied. Thalia slightly gave way to the couch, sitting more comfortably, her eyes moving around the room.

"Huh, well at least your awake and moving." Thalia looked on the bright side.

"I can't move my right arm." Percy mentioned.

"That's true…that's a problem." Thalia said, her electric blue eyes moved to his right shoulder. Percy can't fight without his right arm, sure, he can use his left hand but he fights better using both or just his right. Thalia's eyes closed.

"When can I use my right arm?"

"With the aid I gave your right shoulder…you should be able to use it in….a few years."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed as he stood up from his couch, he slightly cringed at the pain in his shoulder. Thalia raised her arm, not bothering to get off her couch.

"Relax, once I get you to Camp Half Blood you can get aid from the Apollo Campers, they should fix you up quick enough to fight in a few days." Thalia comforted Percy's worry. Percy's mouth opened but he sat down again.

"Wait- I have to go to Camp?" Percy wondered.

Thalia smiled slightly, her electric blue eyes met his sea green eyes. "Yep." she said in a simple manner.

"You- Why- I don't-"Percy began to stumble on his own words at hearing that, until he shut his mouth. "Can't I get someone to come here?"

"Hmm...probably not." Thalia said shrugging; her eyes were momentarily closed but opened again. Percy froze looking at Thalia's eyes; her electric blue eyes still had this worrying look, still thinking.

"Thalia."

"What is it?" now Thalia's head began moving around the room, choosing not to look directly at Percy's face."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Thalia quickly said. "I'm just tired." her voice was low in a whispering way. Percy could imagine her worry, she was the leader of this group that was practically their family and one of them had turned and killed some members of the group and had run away, then her cousin had been injured by the God of War. But still…

"You're not someone easily weighed down by worry and doubts."

Maybe she was once, Percy admitted, but ever since she's joined the Hunters she's become someone more confident in her ideals and those that surround her.

Thalia stood up, "You should take a shower, you smell; Argus is going to pick us up in three hours." She began to walk around the room.

"I'm not moving from this couch until you tell me why you're really worried." Percy said stubbornly, intently staring at his cousin.

Thalia stopped her movement and stared at Percy. "I guess I can't hide it from you…but you'll be coming to Camp Half Blood."

"I will."

Thalia began to walk to her room, her head turned, her eyes were almost closed and she was smiling. As if wanting to look back at Percy but she couldn't. "I had a dream; nothing important happened; you just killed me."


	5. Abnormarl Expressions

"_**Leave me alone Jackson; why would I want to talk with you?" **_

"_**Good to see you too Reyna." **_

_**~Percy Jackson conversing with Reyna upon return.**_

* * *

**Review Reply: **

**Starstryker97: Thanks! I always try to be original!**

**BlackPanther101: I know, why end with a sad ending like some sort of death admission? **

**Review Reply End.**

* * *

After Thalia had boldly proclaimed that the reason she was acting awkwardly was because she had a dream where he- the oh so noble Perseus Jackson, had killed her, Percy was stunned. Thalia stared awkwardly back, her eyes refused to look back at Percy before she entered the guest room where she had probably been resting lately.

His first initiative was to stop Thalia to go in the room.

_And what? _

His mind practically still didn't completely know what she had said. _No_, he knew what she had said; but the words hadn't sunk in yet. And when they did, when he fully realized Thalia had said she dreamed of him killing her, he knew what to respond with. But when that happened Thalia had already entered her room, shutting the door.

Percy went to the door but suddenly he stopped at a scorching pain, his right shoulder Percy realized. He held it tightly with his left hand; _damn it, this pain._

He walked towards the door and shouted Thalia's name; "Thalia, come out!"

"Take a bath!" was the long awaited response from the Daughter of Zeus.

Oh. Great. Percy's eyebrows narrowed, he was slightly annoyed; why was Thalia avoiding this subject? It is something serious, dreams that involved killing weren't laughing matters, nor matters to ignore for demigods. Percy frowned at his hypocrisy. He remembered, years ago when he had these simple dreams where he refused to talk about them, the creeping feeling.

Thalia was probably feeling that too. He sighed. Percy has realized a lot of things in the last two years. One thing was that he hated hypocrites, and hates being hypocritical. Something about it just made him go red with anger. He slightly shivered the thought of having a horrible nightmare and not telling anybody about it. Percy did that many times, and so did many other people.

Percy walked away to the couch and looked back at the door. She'd get the courage to tell him what the dream was about; well aside from the fact he killed her. He frowned it seemed wired thinking the words in his head. _I killed Thalia. _A sniff from his nostrils; Thalia was right, he did stink. He turned around and walked to his room.

He couldn't fight with this shoulder, and less so fight against a god. Not even a minor one; he almost died fighting Hecate, he'd go back to Camp.

Even if it meant seeing Annabeth again. His body shivered with fear at the thought. His mind went back to the past for a few seconds, his hand trembled. He felt tired; dizzy, as if he was going to faint. The Son of Poseidon bit his lips; not long after, blood trickled down from biting his own lips.

He returned to the present. Shaking his heads Percy reached a consensus he should take a shower. Maybe rest before Argus would pick them up; yeha, he needed to rest.

* * *

**Electric blue eyes met stormy blue eyes. Thalia Grace looked at Jason Grace. **

"His right arm was broken that badly?" Jason asked, behind him in the Iris Message, a stone wall, his face looked surprisingly pale for the usually tanned Son of Zeus. Under his eyes dark rings showing signs of fatigue and lack of sleep.

Thalia nodded. "It was a single punch that came from Ares."

Jason look up, shaking his head in disbelief. Thalia Grace had contacted her brother via Iris Message a few minutes after she had entered the guest room in Percy's home. "And you're taking him to camp? Willingly?" Jason asked, a tad of his voice sounded amazed.

Thalia raised her eyebrow at his tone. "You sound as if I couldn't convince him to come to camp."

Jason shrugged, "Well I don't know why I was surprise because…" he muttered something in the end in which his voice faded, his eyes looked to the ground.

The other eyebrow of Thalia Grace rose. "What did you say?"

Jason looked back up in surprise, as if he'd spaced off, and said something he wasn't supposed to say. "Oh- what- ah, how's the Hunt been?" the son of Zeus, looking somewhat surprised suddenly asked.

A shadow came over Thalia's face, her electric blue eyes faltered. Jason's sheepish smile then turned in reverse, now frowning he asked; "What's wrong?"

Thalia looked up to her brother across the Iris Message. "I lost three girls today; the three were some of the newer recruits, so young…both were killed by a traitor…"

"Oh."

Jason's voice just deteriorated. The Hunt was something Thalia had taken on her shoulders. By herself. She was the oldest of the Hunt now, her seniors, yet subordinates by rank, mostly had died, and they Thalia even had some trouble with Cupid up in Canada. To be honest, Jason saw Thalia as-a-sort of mother of the hunt; and to top it all off she mentioned a traitor, Jason had no idea why or how it happened, but he knew better than to press such a subject.

"So, when you taking Percy to Camp Half Blood?" Jason asked a red herring to change the subject. Thalia's face came back up with a flash.

"In a few hours, I already contacted Chiron who sent Argus to pick us up who should be here in a few hours or maybe even less if he doesn't run into any trouble."

Jason nodded at Thalia's words. "True, true, roads are pretty dangerous these days…maybe I could visit camp." Jason stated, his right hand in his chin, as if in a pensive state.

"You're not busy?" Thalia asked surprised.

Her brother shook his head. "It's been quiet down here in D.C, a bit too quiet to be honest, there's even been less criminal activity in the outskirts of the city…" Jason explained, "I could spare a day at most and visit, I can travel to camp quickly."

_Damn brat, _Thalia thought. Her brother had the advantage of flying, and flying without fear. Thalia on the other hand…

Thalia found it nice, just talking with her brother, in fact she would probably find it nice just to converse with anybody, just to take her mind off some things…

"Jason."

…but, she couldn't ignore problems.

Jason looked at his sister directly now, no blinking, no hesitation. He knew the tone of her voice, the tone that was about to confront something.

"I've been dreaming lately." Thalia began, she took a deep breath.

There was no response, Jason knew his sister wasn't finished talking.

"I- I don't know," her voice was fairly normal; to anybody that just met Thalia. But Jason recognized something, panic. Panic was in the voice of Thalia Grace. "It's been mostly about Percy…I- he killed me."

_Thalia._

Jason looked at her, her face looked horribly tired and uncomfortable. Jason has only seen like this once, and that time Jason felt like it too. Aside from that, Jason has never seen his sister like this, the lack of comfort in her face, her tired eyes, confused, thinking.

And she was still hiding something. Just like the time when Reyna wanted to talk to her and Thalia wouldn't let her…he recognized it, he could hear her tap her foot repeatedly against the floor.

_Percy killing her…_such a dream, Jason thought; he could understand why something like that could instigate Thalia into acting like how she was right now. But she was still hiding something, a fact, something else she wasn't telling.

"Thalia. What's wrong?"

Thalia looked briefly at Jason. "I told you what's wrong, ah, how are you feeling Jason?"

Jason frowned more than he could. "Fine…" Thalia was no longer looking at Jason, he could still hear her boot tap at the wooden floor in her room.

"Thalia, I'll see you tomorrow." Jason stated. Thalia looked up and nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

The departing statement felt half-hearted, lacking in emotions, the casual words betrayed by the worrying tones.

The Iris Message ended. All that could be heard then in Thalia's rooms were her boots tapping the wooden floor. Thalia for the first time in many years simply stared into the wall, her eyes almost lifeless. She moved her left arm around her, her hand touched her shoulder as it went up to her cheek.

It was warm. A fever? Yes- or- Thalia shook her head. Her head began hurting. _Why? _

_Her mind went back, Percy was sleeping unconscious in his bed, Thalia looked over him, standing she stepped back and nearly tripped. The Daughter of Zeus yawned before exiting her cousin's room. She almost instantly fell asleep as soon as she reached the couch. _

_She could use some sleep._

_Shriek, the door suddenly opened, as if a whirling storm had forced it to, Thalia clearly woke up, one of her lieutenants was shouting, crying; 'three of them' she cried, 'she killed three of them'._

Thalia shook her head before she fell to her bed. She never caught a good nap. Neither did she the night before. Or the night before that. She closed her eyes. She wondered why Percy hadn't burst into her room yet, she was certain after she had told him about her dreams he would've come in here wanting to talk about him. He was an idiot like that. Thalia sighed, wondering why he didn't.

Then her mind went on her Hunters. The three faces of the girls who died. And the one who killed them. Lily; a veteran from the battle of Manhattan, Thalia wondered why, and wonder why not on many things, not long after her body simply willed itself to sleep. She could not bear to think more…to worry more…

* * *

**Not long after,** Percy was shaking her, gently the very least.

Thalia opened her eyes; Percy must have gotten away quite quickly because he was already nearby the door when her eyes finally willed themselves to open up. He probably expected her to hit him for waking her up- if she had enough sleep to regain her energy she would have, but she was still tired.

"Argus is here." Percy said opening the door, he wore blue jeans with a long-orange-sleeve shirt, and his hair in a messy fashion Aphrodite would complain about, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Ah." Thalia stated, her daze from waking up affecting her. She looked to the side as she rose from her bed, "Let me get my bag which is right-"

The bag filled with medicine, food, and much of her equipment was gone.

"I took it to the car Argus came in since you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh."

She clearly just woke up; Percy himself probably didn't expect much else from his cousin. Thalia got up from her bed and walked past the door Percy had opened with no warning. She didn't bring anything else.

She entered the living room of the wooden house Percy Jackson lived in. His domain. His home. The system Annabeth had to defend mortals and places with values. Every light was turned off, even the small television was shut down, and the house wasn't exactly clean. Thalia just realized her surroundings. How sloppy of her.

Percy touched her shoulders. "You okay?"

Thalia jumped around, Percy himself looked surprised at Thalia's reaction. "I- I'm fine."

"I'll take that as you're feeling bad what's wrong?."

"You're the one with the dislocated shoulder." Thalia replied, as if it meant everything, and her words were the cleverest remark that existed.

"Fair enough." Percy muttered.

Walking to the official Camp Half Blood Car, driven via the grand one-hundred eyed security guard of the camp, Argus, Thalia said; "Are you worried about seeing Annabeth?"

Percy was quiet, wondering why she'd ask that. Sure, it was something Percy was thinking about, but why would she?

"Just a little." Percy lied.

* * *

**Hmm, writing the next chapter will be, interesting.**


	6. Returning To Troubles

"**The worst I've had in those situations are Piper and Reyna." Jason said in an almost joking tone. Almost.**

**This received an almost amused look from his sister as she drank a sip from the bottle of water. **

"**Then Cupid and Aphrodite are much worse." Thalia stated, she continued drinking the bottle of water. "I speak from experience." **

~**Jason Grace and Thalia Grace converse about the Duo of Love. (Cupid and Aphrodite.)**

* * *

**Hazel's P.O.V**

The Daughter of Pluto was distraught; she hadn't been able to catch good night sleep for the last few days. It was not the torment of horrible dreams that made her shake in her bed, it was a daunting fear that would never leave. A fear she had developed of sleeping, because of another fear that ruled her heart.

She looked at clock, a slow tick, another larger-sounding tick.

Seven in the morning. Curse the gods of sleep; she couldn't even get a single hour of sleep this night- well actually it was day, since it was already day, but she was referring to- that was not the point. Hazel rose alone in her dark cabin. Only the sound of the changing minute resonated around the room. The snore of her older half-brother Nico di Angelo non-existent as he had left the camp a few weeks ago.

At least she could get some sleep then, comforting herself with the fact Nico was there- the powerful immortal demigod. She felt safer in general with him around. Then again who wouldn't feel safer around an immortal Son of Hades? She thought about when he died but she chose to ignore it, it wasn't worth thinking of that horrible moment.

She moved herself out of her pajamas and quickly found herself with a comfortable pair of shoes, blue jeans and a simple red polo shirt. Only the off springs of Aphrodite and Venus would ever put something with style. Nobody ever felt the energy to wear something eye drawing these days, most chose generic clothing, may it be due to their lack of clothing or how they were being affected by what was happening to the world.

Gods and goddesses rampaging over the world, entire countries destroyed, the gods losing their memories, the mortal world panicking and breaking apart. Demigods and mortals alike confused by how the gods acted and how their actions caused vicious disasters- may it be it be a volcanic eruption or Aphrodite's charm drawing an entire city off the map.

Demigods around the world, specifically the large numbers of Romans who were not in the camps- well most of them died off by the disasters, caught off guard, and when most of these grown Romans returned to the city of Rome in California, they only found it destroyed and it total ruins, then they were forced to flee to the Greek Camp in Long Island- and most didn't make that journey.

In total, according to Roman Numbers along with Greek data, it was estimated there were a total of four thousand demigods in all, most being Romans…now there are barely a thousand. Most of those spread around the world, gathering information, fighting off minor gods to protect the mortals- though it was in-fact mainly to gather information…

Why were the gods like this? Why did they suddenly lose their memory and minds? As if they'd press a damn reset button, why did they become the 'Dark Gods' like some people were calling them.

The person who wanted to know this the most.

Hazel rammed into her when she exited her cabin. In-fact, she was running by the side and they bumped into each other, Hazel collapsed in surprise while the instigator was able to hold herself up. And she offered Hazel a hand realizing the mistake.

Wearing her casual blue jeans and orange Camp Half Blood Shirt, Annabeth Chase was staring at Hazel, offering her hand with her analytic stormy-grey eyes. Hazel took the hand of the Daughter of Athena gladly as she got back up to her feet.

"You still look tired. You didn't get any sleep? You should stay in the cabin resting." Annabeth lectured in a neutral tone. It was no secret of Hazel's sleeping problems…but…

"You shouldn't be the one telling me when to rest, Annabeth."

Annabeth's' eyes were darker than the stormy grey, they were painted over in a dark color of tiredness, dark rings beneath her eye, her blonde hair a mess from rarely paying attention to it. She walked almost slouching, her hands cold.

Annabeth looked away, almost uncomfortably. "I'm fine."

Hazel gave an unusual scowl as she grabbed Annabeth's wrist. "We're going to eat."

"I have work to do." Annabeth replied immediately then the Daughter of Athena somehow broke free of Hazel's strong grip with relative ease, Hazel looked back at Annabeth but she wasn't there, Hazel turned around to see Annabeth jogging away, leaving as she entered a small-sized building.

_Annabeth, you need to take a break…_Hazel sighed, she patted her pockets and began walking to the cafeteria around her area. By her area it was the Big Three Cabins, the Athena-Minerva Cabin, and the Venus Cabin. There were in total eight-hundred people around the now much larger camp.

Annabeth had taken an idea to redesign the entire camp to fit the populace of Romans and Greeks that remained after it had been destroyed by a rampaging Dark God Hades which had killed a dozen of Greek demigods. It was the attack that had started the entire event; the Dark Gods; it had left much of the Greek Camp destroyed, so Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez naturally rebuilt it in a different way.

Hazel didn't know where they pulled out the supplies to make more cabins, expand some cabins, make more areas like the small arena or the various cafeterias, Hazel guessed it was from the combined work of the Hephaestus-Vulcan Cabins...

The area of the cafeteria was mostly empty, a few wood nymphs walked around. Since the Venus Cabin was filled with a bunch of beauty-sleepers, most woke up after nine, the Athena-Minerva Cabin was filled with hardworking people and it was a Friday, so most would sleep until late.

The Big Three Cabins were empty.

There were about eight people in total, and four wood nymphs in the inner part of the cafeteria most of the food was stored in. Unlike how she's heard in the past, the food didn't just magically appear, it was mostly cooked, made by other means- or so Hazel's been told. She never really understood how the food in the camp was but it seems it's just stopped.

Since then the cabins of Demeter and Proserpina have focused on consumption. Their Romans/Greek equivalents have focused on developing it. In the cafeterias there were many people working at different times, sometimes demigods, sometimes wood nymphs, sometimes satyrs.

It was a hard time. All of them needed to work together.

She conversed with one of the wood nymphs for a few minutes, she was complaining about the lack of rain recently, complaining about the horrible heat. Though in reality it was averaging sixty degrees, it was actually pretty cold in Hazel's opinion. Hazel smiled off, listening to the wood nymph before she said goodbye and Hazel began eating her toast.

Just as she was finishing her toast the cafeteria was filling with demigods, most of them from the area, Daughters and Sons of Venus, some kids form the Minerva-Athena Cabin...The Minerva-Athena Cabins were together due to their lower numbers, many of the Minerva children didn't make it…meanwhile the Venus Campers actually came out unscathed, thus their own separate cabin.

She stood up. There were only around twenty people awake now and she'd already finish eating her breakfast, some of the Venus Campers greeted Hazel, even the Athena-Minerva Campers sat near her. She wasn't by all means alone, she just didn't know these people all that well.

She soon left the cafeteria and began her usual walk around the camp. She thought about stopping where Annabeth was, but she decided to leave her alone. Hazel grit her teeth, _if she didn't want to rest then let her knock herself out, Hazel wouldn't deal with Annabeth today_. The Daughter of Pluto realized her cold tone, but she really didn't care.

_The lack of sleep is catching up to me._ Hazel realized. She sighed; ironically she was angry for letting herself become so angry due to her lack of sleep. Thus angry at herself due to her being unable to properly fall asleep.

She kept walking through the Camp, as she walked people past her greeted her, smiling most of them, those that weren't smiling were just too tired to smile. Hazel gave them all a half-smile, she was a Daughter of Pluto, it was difficult to socialize with random strangers, though to be honest she knew most of their names, she didn't know them that much, so she wasn't going to give a complete smile.

But she did see someone she would give a full smile. Frank her hugged tightly when she got close to him without warning, Hazel let her smile stay around her cheeks.

Frank let her go as he smiled, it was like that of an excited kid, which fit him of his baby-like face which Hazel adored. But he frowned as he got a look at her face.

"You didn't sleep."

It was a statement filled with worried. Hazel looked away, a hint of red at his worries formed in her cheeks. She didn't give a response to his worried voice. She didn't even look at him. But she felt him smile.

"Guess who's visiting?"

Hazel's face lit up. "He's really coming to visit?"

Frank's small smile seemed amused at her question and excitement. "My guess is either his injuries forced him or Thalia forced him, maybe both."

The camp was surprise yesterday when the Hunters of Artemis came to camp. Their de-facto lieutenant explained they along with Percy had fought Ares in Manhattan but Percy had been seriously injured. Thalia had sent them on ahead and told them Percy and Thalia may arrive in a few days.

The camp was surprised in general by this event. They were glad to hear; although Percy seems to have lost against Ares they seemed to have held their own against him, even if for a while. But many doubted Percy would come to camp, it's been more than a year since he's visited.

Hazel sighed inwardly, she was glad to see him, he's been so held up in his domain, or so we call it. Percy had been assigned to defend Manhattan, one of the most important areas. Jason in the other hand was sent to the nation's- or what was left of it- capital, Washington D.C, where there was a lot of Roman influence. These domains were a system to establish a defense, but some demigods seem to just never come to the camp to visit, most focused on their tiring duties. Out of the one thousand demigods, only two-hundred were sent to these areas to fight.

It was mainly Chiron's idea, and the results have been…fairly well received considering Hecate had been captured…

"When are they arriving?" Frank and Hazel sparred near the forest, mostly alone with the exception of the two veteran demigods sparring, with speed faster than any normal demigod and strength well- stronger than any normal demigod the two of them were something amazing to watch.

Frank used a long spear, driving the offensive. He was stronger and held a longer range weapon, and Hazel was backpedaling. He had all the advantages with his extra range. But Hazel suddenly launched forward, using a single sword trying to hold her ground and take away the range advantage Frank held.

Soon Frank stopped along with Hazel, exhausted looks in the couple's eye as Frank simply put the lance over his back.

Their little sparring session was over. It was ten in the morning, they had finished their sparring session's hours ago, Hazel quickly made companion for Frank as he ate quickly and then found themselves in the outskirts of the forest.

"You're worried." Frank claimed.

Hazel was staring at the forest before she turned to look back at Frank, her eyes rolled away from the Son of Mar's eyes that made her say things she normally wouldn't say. "A little, I'm worried about…a lot of things…" Hazel admitted.

Frank didn't say anything. No, he couldn't say anything; he had no right to comment on this. Frank Zhang simply stared at the back of his dear one as she stared into the forest of the camp, wondering, thinking, worrying. He slowly walked to her back, hugging her from behind.

Hazel's face became filled with a crimson color, an uneasy face.

"It's fi-"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" said an all-too familiar face. Hazel quickly broke out of Frank's arm, her entire face filled with the familiar red of embarrassment, Frank looked behind him which was the source of the voice, one that was somewhat angry because he was interrupted, and quite glad to see him.

"L-leo wha- what are you-" Hazel began.

Leo Valdez look confused, scratching his head.

"She means why you're in the camp." Frank quickly summarized. Leo opened his mouth in an _o _shape, as if he finally realized it. "Hey Hazel, why does your face look red? Do you have a fever?" he asked obliviously.

Hazel's face turned to the point in which she turned around, Frank sighed to himself, yet there was no time to deal with Leo's shenanigans. Because he had to deal with Leo…

"Why are you here?" Frank asked.

Leo looked around and then looked at Frank, a kind and cheerful smile. "Oh, well I was told Thalia was coming to the camp so I decided to visit." Leo admitted, his smile still was the major force of his face.

Frank made an uneasy face. _He can say that with such a smile…_But in the end…"You heard about Percy's condition?"

Leo nodded, the gladdening smile gone from his face. "Orlando's been so quiet lately…I heard Percy went toe-to-toe with Ares, is that true?"

Frank shrugged.

"Probably." Hazel turned around. Leo looked at her in a confused state.

"Hey-" Leo called, Hazel looked at Leo's worried look, so did Frank. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore."

Hazel's grin didn't leave. Smiling led to happiness. Smiling led to happiness. Frank felt quite bad that he himself had a small smile in his mind at Leo's remarks.

"A-anyways," Hazel continued, "Percy is strong, but he lacks technical skills, I bet he probably fought without Riptide…"

"And got beat up quite bad." Frank noted.

Leo smiled. "I heard he was in bad shape, and the Huntress were with him, no?" He questioned.

Hazel nodded but looked at Leo. "So you came all the way from Orlando to visit Percy?"

"And Thalia." Leo attempted to make his visit seem like something else, but his playful smile at saying those words revealed all his intentions.

Frank looked at Leo. "Orlando City has been quiet?"

Leo looked at Frank and nodded. "Though I felt something weird, like Nemesis…."

Hazel frowned at hearing this….Nemesis…the Greek Goddess of Revenge?

"Knowing you, you probably felt Godzilla was near you." Frank commented.

This received a small laugh from Leo. "Won't lie, maybe I did…" he looked at Hazel for a few moments, blinking he tilted his head a little; this received a perplexed complexion in the face of the Daughter of Pluto.

"Hazel you've-"

Leo stopped himself, Frank raised an eyebrow and Hazel looked confused.

"I what?"

Leo looked away, now Hazel raised her eyebrows. Was his face red?

"I'd rather not say it, I don't want a broken bone."

Frank's mind processed Leo's comment as he came to realization, his left hand open and his right hand in a fist, it combined as Frank expressed he realized what Leo said. "You noticed Hazel has blossomed."

Leo gave a very wary smile.

Hazel looked confused, but suddenly she looked straight at Leo.

"You-"

"Frank said it!" Leo defended himself.

"Well you were thinking it!" Hazel accused.

"Well yes but-"

Leo made a fatal mistake.

* * *

**Percy and Thalia **were walking up the hills of the camp. Percy looked pained in his right hand as he held himself aloft in the climb up. Both wore simple clothing to walk and run, nothing else, no special treatment, nothing to make it suspicious, they were just going in the camp.

The two cousins passed the Tree of Thalia; there the large dragon Fertus defended the tree, as his head laid in the ground, coiled around the tree like a snake. Thalia smiled as she pet the massive dragon and reached the top of the hill with Percy.

Camp had grown, he could see from here various cabins were added and some looked bigger…even the forest of the camp, before so dense from his view look thinner as more buildings edged the dangerous forest.

"It's grown." Percy commented as he began to follow Thalia down the hill, his injured right shoulder broken still, Thalia replied;

"Bigger than two months ago." Thalia kept the lead as the two of them began to near the cabins.

Then a figure was running up the hill, Percy had some difficulties realizing who it was but he recognized the figure.

"Reyna." Thalia called. The Daughter of Bellona gave a small smile as she embraced the Daughter of Zeus, the two women separated and Reyna inquired.

"I was told there was a traitor in the Hunt…are you okay?"

Thalia's face fell to that wariness at her question as she nodded. "It's fine…"

"Hey Reyna." Percy attempted to enter the conversation. Yet this gave him a silent look from the Roman. Her eyes looked intense at seeing the Son of Poseidon, anger, and Percy understood why, he had no excuse. In-fact she didn't even respond to Percy.

"Leo came a few hours ago to visit you two, but you should probably take him to the infirmary." Reyna stated as she turned around, the disdain in _him _was all too obvious as she intended it and began to walk away.

Percy sighed.

Disappointed.

"She's still angry at me."

"It wasn't your fault." Thalia quickly said, Percy looked away, it was now his turn to look uncomfortable. As the two reached the camp grounds the two of them got stares from the younger Greco-Romano demigods, many of them whispering, those old enough recognized them, surprised to the point they wouldn't near the two famous Greek Demigods. Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson, key players in the Second Titan Wars, and Percy Jackson was one of the seven demigods that ventured to Greece at the midst of the Second Giant War and Thalia herself played a role in the Second Giant war.

Percy looked around amazed, those few faces he recognized didn't really get good glance at Percy, but many people looked…simply bigger, it was surprising what a two year difference could make, Percy himself probably just looked much bigger than his usual self, Percy guessed he led himself to a sub-conscious belief everybody would look the same since Thalia was immortal, thus refusing to grow.

People sparred in circles, socializing and eating, planning and running, walking and mocking. It was a camp, the camp that had pre-dominated Percy's life. The camp he found his true-self. He always saw Camp as a simple camp, and he could still see it as such. Of course the difference was more people were carrying weapons, and there was a much bigger amount of people.

Percy Jackson then frowned. An odd aurora in the air. _What is that smell…. _No. Percy realized he did not smell something. It was a feeling. It made him uneasy, and the more they walked to the infirmary it got worse. He felt himself becoming jumpy, he looked around yet saw the simple demigods in their daily lives, and that was nothing unusual.

He found himself starting to talk with Thalia to take his mind off it. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Well your recover should take two days, so you'll probably have to stay around the infirmary for a day or so." Thalia began. Percy thought himself sitting in a bed, his ADHD making him move around, he didn't see himself staying in the infirmary two days, he could maybe handle one, but not two.

"Then you can stay around for a few more days and you can head off."

"I plan to leave back to Manhattan when I can move my right shoulder." Percy boldly stated.

Thalia looked back smiling. "No you won't." she stated as they continued walking.

Percy smiled back in a very worried manner. Thalia could make such intimidating faces without effort. It was probably natural of her to make faces that could shake the gods, he's rarely ever seen Thalia smiling in a kind-matter, and if she's smiling she's about to do something that you won't result in you smiling.

"Here we are…" Thalia opened the door to a large building, it was as big as the Big House, it was a wooden place, three stories high, various sets of windows implied multiple rooms, the door was labeled as _Infirmary 01, If You Don't Have A Body Part Broken We'll Break It For You._

And the feeling continued to increase. The ease he'd received from talking with Thalia was gone. He could feel it again, something washing over him just hanging in his shoulder, refusing to let him go…

When Percy stepped in he was surprised to see a straight, narrow hallway, there were five doors on each side and at the end of it a set of stair cases, he looked around, the planks were wooden, painted with a nature green and tint of brown. Looking above he noticed an elevated limited ceiling, meaning this building did in-fact probably have three floors.

"Why is it empty."

There was no sound- no, there were footsteps in the stair cases. Suddenly a woman was in the staircases.

She was the source of the unease Percy felt.

"Percy! Thalia!"

It was Piper Mclean, Percy was surprised as he and Thalia were lurched together in a hug by a surprisingly tall Piper Mclean, though not taller than Percy or Clarisse, she was fairly bigger, in all aspects.

"Good to see you too Piper, now let me go." Thalia immediately demanded in panic as oxygen was slowly being squeezed out of her, Percy had been lucky as he'd been able to maneuver himself in a corner.

"Oh, sorry." her voice sounded softer and…sincere. Percy frowned. That wasn't something he usually found in Piper; she sounded innocent and different. Yet when he looked at Piper he found the Piper he remembered from two years ago.

She also acted very fast; he was surprised at how she easily pulled him and Thalia into her arms.

The worst part of it all it was her that brought him this uneasy feeling. Or maybe it was his mind. Piper's blue eyes made contact with his, she seemed so innocent; but there was an odd formation on her smile, even if for a minute, it seemed…

He couldn't describe it. It was too quick, and Percy barely recognized it, yet if it was real, Percy was very worried about it.


	7. Creeping Feeling

"_**Why don't you just fall on your back and beg for forgiveness?" she asked, with a coy and snarky smile, her eyes devoid of reason. He responded with no words, only a menacing glare; the glare similarly filled with no logic and reason; only anger and a consuming want to kill.**_

* * *

_Nearly a year ago._

_Havana, Cuba._

It was so dark at night. There were no lights to show the darkness of Cuba. Yet even if light came forward, it would only reveal more darkness in the battered and tired Cuban city of Havana. And Piper Mclean sensed it too. The darkness and tired feeling as people roamed the streets at night, lining up in various areas in which the remains of the Cuban government handed out food.

And Piper simply looked from afar, in the wooden house she could hear their groans, in the distant, the raging wind, against it the angry waves slamming to the beachside. Piper felt threatened. The lingering feeling was still existent, it had been existent for more than a month ever since she started seeing him. Then again, Piper wasn't even sure if it was _a him_, maybe it was an _it._

And then, the messages.

The Gods had destroyed so much of the civilized world; they had ruined every organized society on Earth, sent the demigods in disarray, settling back decades of human innovation. And for some reason Piper Mclean found a cellphone when she woke up in her wooden house in Cuba as she guarded the only civilized place in the Caribbean.

And somehow she was receiving text messages.

"_I'm making myself available to be your unconventional wingman, foolish sidekick, lively chaperon, your knowledgeable guide around town- I would offer you my friendship, but you have to like the person before you can call them your friend."_

That was the first message Piper received two week ago. _ "You are not in a relationship; why are you alone? Why do you not seek anything? Or anyone? It's been years since Jason, no? You are looking for a relationship- no, you are seeking to end one. _

That one she received last week.

They were disturbing, something about them made the strong-willed Piper momentarily stop as her breathing pattern would break out of order, and she would suddenly feel out of air, stopping momentarily as her mind would spin. She had no idea where this phone came from, and even less how on the cellphone was receiving text messages.

And then came the third worry; she had no idea what was sending her these messages.

She would frequently go around the city of Havana, the most structured and orderly place in the island, she would usually stop various petty monsters and seek demigods; she had never encountered any sort-of god in the island. This was her domain and she did what she did, protect it and improve it.

She'd already contacted the camp about the incident happening, and if it continued she would have to ask for help.

And the mysterious phone now had another message. She looked at the city from her balcony, walking in her white boots of her wooden floor, and she looked at the message.

"_I always have to end with some sort of ridiculousness because my sense of dignity is always restored when someone keenly observes I'm being a fool. Furthermore, a gesture of apology; a treat; Lebanese? Vietnamese? But in the end dear; does it matter? Does it truly matter? I do truly apologize, my intuitions are not meant to 'trap' or 'humiliate' you; it's about mutual arrival in truth; a greater degree of understanding. We're both intelligent; we're both highly sensitive and intuitive to feelings and situations. But Piper Mclean, do realize you are mine." _

The wind breezed past her hair as she shivered; the only thing that broke the wind was the reach of a hand to her shoulder.

* * *

_**Present Day.**_

_**Camp Half Blood.**_

Thalia noticed Annabeth talking to one of her younger siblings near one of the many dining halls in the camp, and thus naturally, Thalia went to greet her old friend.

She had just left Percy with Piper, Thalia debated if she should stick around and wait for Hazel to arrive who was the one who was asked by Piper to heal Percy's wounds, but Thalia later left as an uncomfortable stench in the little hospital building forced her out.

At first she had no initiative, she naturally thought of going to visit her fellow Huntress which were in the Cabin of Artemis; a natural idea but she found herself walking along the camp though, reflecting on the last few days of her life. First and foremost, her dream. The dream in which her cousin and friend, Percy Jackson, killed her in cold blood, Riptide casually in her stomach as he was smiling- in fact, not even looking at Thalia, as if it weren't worth his time; that was one of the most troubling thing.

But there was a close second. One that irritated Thalia the most. One of her hunters went rouge, killed two other hunters, and disappeared; Lily was her name, a young prospect they had recruited a few weeks before the whole event with the Dark Gods occurred; she was fast, agile, quick-witted, intellectual yet shy and nervous; also fourteen years old.

Thalia was angry by the fact that the girl, Lily, had killed three of her Hunters. _No_, she was outraged that a Hunter killed another Hunter. Nothing else.

She remembered the Mars confrontation, him talking about attracting an opponent, and then talking of Athena as he disappeared; the injury of Percy as he took a monstrous punch for her from Mars. Her taking care of him for a day, sending the Hunt ahead to the camp as he treated him.

Too much to think about.

When she neared Annabeth Thalia was glad Annabeth would stop talking to her sibling and then, noticing Thalia sprinted to her. No words were spoken but Annabeth quickly embraced Thalia in a warm hug between two old friends.

One who was now nearly an adult, another one was stuck at the age of fifteen.

The two girls separated, Thalia got a good look at Annabeth up close. Dark under her eye, her hair somewhat dirty and disorganized. In-fact, Thalia realized Annabeth wasn't even wearing shoes. Yeha, she had socks, but no shoes, like she forgot to put them on.

"I've heard on all that's happened, how are you?"

"To be honest, I feel horrible."

Annabeth as a reply gave a sympathetic smile. Thalia knew the girl entitled by Percy as 'wise-girl' all too well. Annabeth knew what was going in Thalia's heads; her worries and her agony, even know Annabeth was thinking not only of solution to Thalia's problems but of other problems, and the solutions to those problems.

Annabeth without words began walking away; Thalia though reacted slowly as she turned herself to face Annabeth who was now I return facing Thalia.

"Come on to my cabin, I want to show you something."

The two girls walked over to not Athena's Cabin, but to Annabeth's private cabin, the size of two backyards shacks, the overlay of the little cabin was just a natural wooden brown, like as if the owner made it just to make it a private place; in a rush; not caring for flavor or decoration, no details or opinion; just facts.

The lights were off when Thalia entered the small cabin; Annabeth closed the door in the windowless cabin and turned on the lights. It was still painted with a natural brown of wood; the exact materials the cabin was built with aside from marble and stones of the other cabins.

Thalia's eyes widened in horror at the inside of the cabin.

Papers. Papers in the wall, the roof, the floor, desks in the bed, under it, under the desk, in the paper it was all filled with equations and words, long letters and long worksheets that talked- about the Dark Gods most likely.

She was angry at all the papers, at all this work, all these pages filled with information and equations; all made by Annabeth. Alone.

She turned to Annabeth who was ravaging her desk, looking for something, that's when Thalia noticed Annabeth's tired look. Her darker eyes, her hair a mess, she wasn't even wearing shoes for Zeus' sake. Thalia had heard about Annabeth's work about the Dark Gods, trying to form theories on why it happened and a way to reverse it.

Mainly, she'd heard this about Percy- which he claimed was a primary reason due to their breakup. She had seen many of these papers in the Athena Cabin a year ago- but not to this extent. If Annabeth weren't a daughter of Athena, Thalia would say this was borderline obsession.

The work of the Dark Gods, a mystery and theory Athena herself tried to solve and nearly dropped to a point of insanity.

And the mortal Annabeth resumed her mother's work, alone.

"Here it is." Annabeth rose from her crouched position with two sheet of paper in her hand, as her grey eyes met Thalia's electric blue eyes Annabeth once again, sympathetically smiled in reaction to Thalia's expression.

"It's fine Thalia, I'm okay." she said in response to Thalia's face, which gave a statement to anger- not about Annabeth overworking herself- but because Annabeth was overworking herself and nobody was stopping her.

The Daughter of Athena then handed Thalia the paper she held in her hands.

"These are about Artemis."

The words though, suddenly broke the past mood; Thalia's anger and Annabeth attempting to ease her friend; Thalia took the paper from Annabeth's hand faster than one would expect. Thalia's eyes waned over the two papers but she didn't understand anything- she was only greeted with various paragraphs and mathematical equations- something that to Thalia's mind made little sense- then again, Annabeth's work made little sense to anybody.

"The Gods turned to what they are today- the Dark Gods- by chance, Athena's work theorized this. It wasn't a forced event; it was a small percentage that lies in the decimals that unfortunately happened. What it's caused by is another story- what the gods become is another complicated matter. That's the simple version."

Annabeth was walking around in the room while saying this; Thalia was observing the paper as she realized various paragraphs were in-fact, quotes from tales of Artemis.

"Artemis is one of the strongest gods in our time and the past times, only Hera the only stronger female goddess, while the likes of Zeus and Poseidon are the only other gods that can best her- in tales she comes into conflict with the likes of Hermes and Apollo- and defeats both of them with ease, her eternal vow of a maidenhood attracted men and gods yet her vowed remain- but not at a price, as her true love, Orion was killed by none other than Artemis herself."

As Thalia read the paper, hearing Annabeth's voice, she realized it was various myths, and their various versions, not one, but various versions of the stories involving Artemis.

"Thalia." Annabeth began. "Artemis has probably taken form in a mortal body. A female, around the age of fourteen."

Thalia looked at her friend, as she realized what Annabeth was attempting to say.

"You think it was Lily?"

Lily, the Hunter who turned on her family, the entire Hunt, killing three of her sisters in the Hunt. The idea of a traitor in the Hunt- it enraged Thalia. But what Annabeth was suggesting…

"Lily is Artemis?"

Annabeth closed her eyes- she did not nod but spoke: "It's a possibility, the reports of her fast agility, speedy attacks, and sudden turn-around on the Hunt raises my suspicion."

Thalia frowned. "If Lily- was so Artemis, then why would she turn on the Hunt, that makes no sense!"

Annabeth calmly looked at her friend and explained; "Artemis killed the Princess Chione as she boasted to be prettier than Artemis as she made two gods fall in love with her, the Greek Goddess Aura doubted Artemis virginity as her body was too womanly, so Artemis in reply plotted with Nemesis to plot revenge for her statements."

"What of it?" Thalia asked, almost defensively. The idea that Artemis was one of her Hunters and had turned on them was- just absurd, nothing else.

"It points to the possibility that Artemis could become jealous- even greedy to a certain point."

"Lily joined the Hunt two weeks before the Dark Gods!"

Annabeth then shrugged, almost in a cold manner. "It's only a theory."

Thalia sat down in the bed of the small cabin, she held her left cheek with her right hand, absorbing Annabeth's word.

"I'm going to hunt Lily."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "She would be long way gone now."

"Then I'll search for her for months- I'll leave next week."

Annabeth then, smiled unknowingly to Thalia who was only thinking. But why did Annabeth smile? Did she smile because of her old friend's determination? Or something else? Something she knew? Or maybe she was smiling because something she didn't know? But know what and who didn't know what, Thalia or Annabeth?

Or maybe…something else.

* * *

**Percy **was slowly moving his damaged shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"No- thankfully."

"Huh, it should be hurting a lot."

Percy looked at Piper oddly as she said those words.

"What? Hazel said it should."

Percy had been unconscious for the last few hours since he arrived. He didn't even see Hazel before he lost consciousness. Apparently, the injury was too much for normal magic- even Hazel who excelled in healing abilities had to take certain protocols to try to heal Percy's shoulder. That protocol involved knocking Percy unconscious. Why? He had no idea?

"By the way, how did I lose consciousness?"

"Oh, I did."

"…you did?"

"Yeha." Piper replied.

Maybe it was regaining consciousness and that was the reason his memory was hazy and why his mind was having difficulty making order- thus all his thoughts since having woken up.

Piper was smiling in a glad expression, and when Percy looked into her eyes he immediately looked away. They were a staring blue. A blue that made Percy look uncomfortable. But why?

Maybe it was him regaining his consciousness.

Or maybe it was Piper's hand suddenly holding his shoulder.

But he felt it again, the crawling feeling behind his back, the eerie feeling- of something just holding him. The feeling coming from Piper.

"Don't move the shoulder so much, you should also sit down, your body is still probably regaining its senses."

So he did at her advice. Yet there it was. The feeling around his body. Slowly crawling around him and strengthening its grip.

* * *

**It's ironic how we end the chapter in a similar manner in which the last chapter ended.**

**Also, let me say this, Annabeth isn't exactly….mentally stable, least I say.**


End file.
